Je t'aime
by Andmcc
Summary: Where an emotionally stunted witch finds love where she least expects it.
1. Prologue

**A/N...Trigger** **warning:** **Mention** **of** **Torture** **and** **Non-con** **(not** **in** **detail).**

"Don't you dare get insolent with me you little blood traitor! Where did you find the sword?!" Bellatrix was practically foaming at the mouth as she glared at the group of four covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises as the snatchers held wands to their heads and necks.

"I already told you we found it." Josette snapped looking back at her father's cousin with pure disdain trying to keep the focus on her and away from Hermione; while being Sirius' daughter didn't exactly win her much favor with this side of her family, Mione was still a muggle born and she knew the treatment she would get would be far worse.

The sound of a slap rang out in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor as the deranged witch stared down at the young battered brown skin girl in fury. Mismatched murky hazel and deep gray eyes stared back at her defiantly as the teenager spit out blood onto the woman's shoes. Bellatrix moved to strike her again but a voice spoke up.

"Perhaps you should let me question her Lestrange." A deep Russian accent rang out and Joie looked up in fear as she saw Antonin Dolohov making his way over to her. Every time she looks in the mirror, she is faced with a constant reminder of this man with the jagged scar he gave her across her neck, the same night her father was killed at the Department of Mysteries. The pale man squatted down and leaned closer to her face making her hold her breath at the rotten stench emitting off of the death eater. She jerked back as he moved to touch her face and grimaced at the sight of his cracked dark teeth as he gave her a demented grin.

"You'll get your chance with the little bastard in due time Dolohov," she started before making her way closer to Hermione making Joie try to struggle out of the tight hold Scabior had on her; Bellatrix's sick grin widened as she looked back at her cousin's only child and saw look of horror that passed over Hermione face as she got closer to her, "but first were gonna have a chat, just us girls."

The boys began to struggle as Roldolphus and Rabastan Lestrange began to drag them down to the cells down below. This made Joie and Hermione panic and they began to fight against the restraints, the group of four calling out to each other.

"No! No! Let me go! Harry! Ron!" Joie elbowed Scabior in the gut making him falter, but in the end he only tightened the grip he had on her.

"Joie! Mione!" The boys yelled their voices getting harder and harder to hear as they were dragged down the hallway.

"Now that's better isn't it cousin? Just us and your little mudblood." Bellatrix gave Joie a sickly sweet smile as the girl's restraints were charmed to the ground making them lay flat.

Joie scowled back at her defiantly hearing Hermione let out a horrified whimper as Greyback crouched over her. Joie turned her head and glared at the werewolf.

"Oi! Piss off you git." She yelled getting his attention making him growl at her and she stared him down contentiously. Hermione was Joie's first real friend, after meeting in Diagon Alley before their first year at Hogwarts the girls became inseparable; she was the sister Joie always wanted and she would always look after her no matter what.

"That's enough Greyback, you'll get your chance just like Dolohov," Bellatrix waves him off making her way over to Hermione making Joie tank against the chains holding her to the ground, "this time I'm going to start with the mudblood." The unbalanced witch leaned over the young muggleborn with a crazed grin.

"Let's have some fun, shall we."

**In** **the** **cellar**

The boys struggled against the cell doors trying desperately to find a way out as another scream rang out from above. At this point it was almost impossible to tell them apart, it seemed as though Bellatrix was taking turns switching from Joie to Hermione to see who would crack first. They lost count at how many _crucios_ they heard the deranged witch yell.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where do you get this sword?! Where?!" She shouted.

"We found it- a I told you we found it!" Joie's voice cracked exhausted and strained from the pain.

"You are lying, you filthy blood traitor and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Another scream rang out making the boys and even Luna bang against the cell bars.

"Joie!" Harry has never been more terrified than in this very moment, hearing his god sister scream in pure agony made him feel as though his heart was ripped out of his chest. She was the only true family he had left.

"What else did you take?! What else have you got?! You are a disgrace to this family! Tell the truth or I swear I shall run through you with this knife!"

There was a brief silence before a _crucio_ rang out followed by a strangled yell.

**In** **the** **drawing** **room**

Tears flowed down Joie's face and painful tremors racked her body as Bellatrix released the hold she had on the girl's now mutilated arm.

The demented witch stared down proudly at her work before she looked at Josette with a condescending smile, "There now you'll never forget your place," her gaze moved back to its original place and she admired the word carved into the young girl's arm.

_Bastard_

That's what she was to them, Sirius' bastard born out of wedlock to a French-African blood traitor.

The psychotic witch turned her attention toward the Russian wizard leaning against the wall and gave him a sick grin.

"Now you can have your fun with her Dolohov while I work on the mudblood."

Fear and panic shot through Joie's body and she struggled to fight against her restraints her body weak from torture. She saw the horrid grin on the man's face as his eyes raked up and down her body making her shiver in dread and disgust. She has never felt more vulnerable than in this very moment, no wand, her body weak & exhausted, no way to fight off what she knew this sick man had planned her.

**In** **the** **cellar**

"NO!"

The boys froze as they heard a scream much different from the others. Joie sounded truly terrified and they could hear her sobbing in distress.

"Stop! You're hurting her! Stop!"

They heard Hermione yell out making fear shoot down their spines.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry exclaimed banging against the bars in pure rage. Ron takes out his deluminator to light the cell and Harry emptied his pouch, looking for something that might help them, and he found the shard of Sirius's magic mirror. Dumbledore's eye is looking out of it at Harry and as he asks the eye for help, it disappears.

There was a loud crack and they look up to see Dobby.

"Dobby is here to help the great Harry Potter."

The group let out a sigh of relief and Harry rushed over to the small loyal house elf.

"Dobby I need you to take Luna and Mr. Olivander to Bill Weasley's house and come back for us. They are hurting Hermione and Joie we need to help them."

The small elf looked up at Harry and let out a worried whimper.

"Oh no! Not Missys Kama and Granger! Dobby will be right back!" The elf grabbed onto Luna and Olivander and popped out. The noise must have been quite loud because Wormtail quickly made his way down the stairs looking around suspiciously.

The idiot opened the cell door and to investigate and Harry and Ron quickly pounced and managed to grab ahold of his wand. They stunned the greasy anigmus and made their way up the stairs. As they rush their way into the drawing room they managed to stun Scabior, Rabastan, & Rodolphus; But they both froze once they saw Joie's passed out, bloody body lain on the floor with her clothes ripped and Dolohov leaning over her.

Harry felt a rage fall over his body and he casted an _expelliarmus_ sending Dolohov flying against the wall. The boys rushed to her but stopped when Bellatrix yanked Hermione up and held a knife to her throat.

"One more step and your little pets blood will be all over this floor." She presses the blade harder to Hermione's neck making her whimper in pain.

The boys stopped misstep as they heard a grinding sound. Everyone looked up to see Dobby on the chandelier sawing off the chain. Just as soon the glass ornament starts to fell and the boys and Hermione rush over to Joie while Bellatrix and the rest jump out of the way. Dobby grabs ahold of the remaining group and apporates away with them in hand.

The land on a windy beach, Harry keeping a tight hold on Joie trying to gently shake her awake. She lets out a small groan barely able to open her eyes before passing out a again.

"What did they do?" He looks over to Hermione who is secure in Ron's arms, "Dolohov, he-e..he.." she croaks out a wretched whimper unable to complete her sentence looking down at the blood stains on Joie's pants making horrified looks pass over the boys faces.

Harry quickly lifts up his godsister cradling her in his arms running toward Shell cottage as Ron does the same with Hermione.

"Help! Bill! Fleur! Help!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N...** **Ti** **Kras-** **Creole** **for** **little** **one**

**Mon** **Soleil-** **French** **for** **My** **sunshine**

**Face** **claims:**

**Josette** **"Joie"** **Kama-** **Logan** **Browning**

**Adelaide** **Kama** **née** **Picquery-** **Gina** **Torres**

**Abdul** **Kama-** **Idris** **Elba**

**Marcelle** **Kama** **(Joie's** **Mom)-** **Lesley** **Ann** **Brandt**

_It's_ _over_, _it's_ _really_ _over_

I leaned weakly against my Papa Abdul as we watched Voldemort's body fade away into dust. After all these years, all the blood, sweat, and tears put into taking him down; it was finally over.

I couldn't help the tears of joy that fell from my eyes as I watched my god brother weakly make his way over to us. He made his way to my gran Adelaide and she held him tightly as exhausted sobs raked his body. My grandfather tightened the grip his arm had on my shoulder as we made our way to the two of them and joined them into a group hug.

"It's really over Jo." Harry whispered into my ear with disbelief.

"I know."

I hadn't truly felt like myself since that night at Malfoy Manor. Between the torture my father's beloved cousin inflicted on me, and Dolohov assaulting me; I felt as though I had been on auto pilot. Not truly feeling anything up until this point.

Everything else around me started to fade in and out and my vision was starting to get hazy. My duel with Bellatrix drained me mentally and physically, & I finally began to feel it's toll on my body.

I tried to hide my groan as I felt a sharp pain in my side, but my grandmother heard me.

"Ti kras, are you alright?" Her strong Creole accent seemed to fade in and out as I began to lose my balance.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the worried faces of my family.

**Omniscient**

The Kamas as well as Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys rushed into the Great Hall that was doubling as a make shift medical wing with a passed out Joie secure in her grandfather's arms.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gasped at the state of the girl, her usually vibrant light brown skin was now worriedly sickly pale.

"Quick put her here." Poppy quickly conjured a cot for the young girl she helped deliver and Abdul quickly set her down as gently as possible.

"I need you all to get back," Poppy started quickly ushering everyone away except Adelaide and Abdul, "Miss Granger you may stay. You were on the run together, you'll know what injuries she's sustained." Hermione sighed in relief steeling her expression and quickly made her way to Joie's side as Abdul conjured screens to give them some privacy. Adelaide made quick work of getting rid of her granddaughter's bloodied clothes leaving her undergarments to give her some semblance of privacy.

The Kamas and Poppy let our shocked gasps as they saw the jagged scars on her torso.

Adelaide chocked out a sob as she saw the word carved into her granddaughter's arm.

"How could they Abdul?! She's just a child!" The usually stoic man had to wipe his own tears before he began to calm his wife down.

"I know Adie. But we have to focus. She needs us to focus." That was all he needed to say. The couple had been her sole caretakers since the demise their only daughter Marcelle at the hands of Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. Sirius had already been apprehended by aurors and in a way they blamed him for his family's wrong doing. They took Josette and never looked back. She was their main priority and that would never change.

"Miss Granger I need you to tell me any injuries Miss Kama obtained while on the run." Poppy was in full healer mode as she began to scan Joie with her wand.

Hermione began to hesitate remembering a conversation she and Joie had a shell cottage,

_I_ _don't_ _want_ _my_ _grandparents_ _finding_ _out_ _what_ _happened_ _at_ _the_ _Manor_ _Mia,_ _it_ _will_ _only_ _make_ _them_ _worry_ _more._ _I_ _knew_ _that_ _going_ _with_ _Harry_ _would_ _be_ _dangerous,_ _I_ _was_ _fully_ _prepared_ _for_ _anything_ _the_ _death_ _munchers_ _threw_ _at_ _us._ _If_ _they_ _find_ _out_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _they'd_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _handle_ _it,_ _so_ _swear_ _to_ _me_ _you_ _won't_ _say_ _anything._

She pushed that conversation out of her mind and answered honestly.

"We were captured by Snatchers. Bellatrix tortured us with the cruciatus and with blades," she paused before speaking again, struggling with how she was going to tell them the worst, "a-and s-she was sexually assaulted by Antonin Dolohov."

The three adults let out shocked gasps and rage fell over Abdul's face. The air became thick with his magic as he began to shake. Adelaide quickly put her hands on her husband's cheeks making him look at her tear stained face.

"Abdul please. Joie needs us. Our baby needs you to control yourself. I promise you he will pay for what he has done, but she comes first." She spoke with steely determination and anyone could see the rage and anger in her eyes; the usually poise, sophisticated woman looking as though she could kill a man with her bare hands at this very moment.

Their focus turned back to Poppy and Joie as the healer let out a gasp. Her wand was paused over the young witches stomach and she turned to the couple with troubled eyes.

"I've found the issue," the mediwitch paused taking a deep breath, "it seems that Miss Kama's magical core was weakened during her duel with Bellatrix, and her magic has put her in a self induced coma," Adelaide looked as though she was going bust out crying again but Poppy quickly spoke up, "It is perfectly safe and should only last a few days. Normally a duel of that magnitude wouldn't cause such, but this isn't a normal case. Her magic isn't just trying protect Josette, it is also trying to protect her child."

Adelaide, Abdul, and Hermione all looked at the mediwitch in disbelief and distress.

"C-child?" Abdul could barely get the word out as he looked at his grandchild.

"Yes," Poppy looked down at the young girl sorrowfully, "I'm afraid that Miss Kama is with child. And if my readings are correct then, she is about 7 weeks along."

"That m-means that D-dolohov, he-e.." Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence as she held her best friend's limp hand.

"Yes she is carrying Antonin Dolohov's child."

Adelaide made her way to the head of the bed and began to push the curly hair back from Joie's face. She kissed her granddaughter's forehead trying to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry ti kras." She whispered in Joie's ear as Abdul came behind her placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"It is still possible to terminate the pregnancy.." Poppy started, but Adelaide and Abdul quickly turned to her cutting her off.

"No! I know my granddaughter and I know she would not want that!," Adelaide started standing protectively in front of Joie, "She will tell you herself when she wakes up, no matter how this child got here, Josette would not want that."

"Alright all we can do is wait," Poppy spoke passively, "It is up to Josette to wake up on her own."

**Joie's** **POV**

I sighed as I felt myself go in and out of consciousness, over what felt like a couple hours. I could hear the voices of the people closest to me; my grandparents, Mia, Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys, Uncle Remus, and Tonks. I could even hear Professor McGonagall's voice every now and then; though the woman tried to act like she was exasperated by what she would call my '_reckless,_ _wild_ _streak_' after all these years, I've always know that I was one of her favorites.

I groaned as I tried to move to my side, feeling too weak to even open my eyes.

I heard someone gasp before they spoke up.

"Come quick I think she's waking up!" I heard Hermione yell.

"Everyone back up and give her room to breath," I heard Madam Pomfrey day in her strict, nonsense voice I had unfortunately heard one too many times over the years, "Miss Kama can you open your eyes for me?"

I struggled to open my eyes and groaned as the bright lights stung my eyes. I tried a few more times before my vision started to clear and looked up at the mediwitch's smiling face.

"Good to have you back Josette." She smiled scanning me with her wand.

"Good to be back Poppy." I smirked at her exasperated look and snorted when I heard her mutter, '_just_ _like_ _her_ _father,_ _this_ _one_'.

"Ti kras!" My gran all but yelled as she and my papa wrapped their arms around me.

I groaned at the vice grip my gran had around me, "Gran, can't breath." I said making her loosen her grip.

She and Papa laughed a little as she placed her hands on my cheeks giving me a teary smile.

"I'm glad you're ok, mon soleil." My papa's faded French accent rang out softly as he kissed my forehead.

"Jo, don't ever scare me like that again!" Ginny exclaimed giving me a hug once my grandparents moved out of the way.

My friends took turns giving me hugs with Harry being the last.

"You scared the hell out of me Jo." He whispered shakily tightening our hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you know it's gonna take a lot more than this to get rid of me Potter." I smirked as my god brother let out a chuckle softly pulling out of our hug.

"Now that's you've all had a chance to say your hellos I'm going to have to ask you to give us some privacy. I need to speak to Miss Kama alone." Madam Pomfrey spoke up starting to usher everyone out except my grandparents.

"They can stay," I spoke up and I could see that she was going to object, "I want them to stay, everyone here is my family. I want them here." She could see how serious I was which wasn't common so she reluctantly agreed.

"Well if you insist Josette."

"So what exactly happened? The last thing I remember is being in the courtyard." I asked the mediwitch.

She looked at me sorrowfully and my grandparents stood on both sides of me tightening their hold confusing me.

"Well your duel with Bellatrix weakened your magical core and your magic took over and placed you into a self induced coma which lasted for the past 3 days." She started off which left me even more confused.

Even though our duel was intense I didn't think it was intense enough to cause that much damage. Honestly after I killed the witch who murdered my parents, I felt nothing but pure relief; it wasn't until after Harry defeated Voldemort that the fatigue really set in for me.

"But why? I mean I know that I put a lot into the duel, but it's not common for that to result in a coma."

She paused and I heard my grandmother let out a shaky breath running her fingers through my hair.

"Well it was your magic's way of protecting you an-d.. and your child."

I sat there stunned giving her a blank look.

_This_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _mistake_

_There's_ _no_ _way_ _in_ _hell_ _I'm_ _pregnant_

_The_ _only_ _way_ _that_ _could_ _be_ _true_ _is_ _if-_

I turned and looked at Hermione and saw the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"D-Dolohov he-e..." I started to speak but a sob got caught in my throat. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them.

_That_ _man_ _stole_ _my_ _innocence_ _from_ _me_ _and_ _now_ _I'm_ _carrying_ _his_ _child_

_I'm_ _carrying_ _Antonin_ _Dolohov's_ _child_

_I'm_ _carrying_ _Antonin_ _Dolohov's_ _child_

_I'm_ _carrying_ _Antonin_ _Dolohov's_ _child_

I felt arms wrap around me and heard my gran's voice trying to soothe me.

"Breath, Josette. Just breath. We're here and you're safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**Face** **Claims:**

**Valentine** **Graves-** **Tessa** **Thompson**

**Madeleine** **Graves-** **Madeleine** **Mantock**

**Elodie** **Graves** **née** **Picquery-** **Judy** **Reyes**

"Jojo the foods done."

I looked up from my sketch book and smiled at the tall girl leaning on my bedroom door.

"Thanks Val."

My older cousin Valentine along with her twin sister Madeline and their mother Elodie have been visiting for the past 2 months at my grandparent's estate in London. Elodie is the only child of my gran's older brother Baptiste Picquery; her and my mother were extremely close and I'm just as close to her daughters. Though they attended Ilvermorny we still had a close bond considering the fact that I spent most of my childhood living in New Orleans with them before attending Hogwarts.

I sighed as I closed my book and struggled to get up out of my chair.

"We better hurry. You know Auntie Adie's been a bit crazy about your eating habits, especially since you're this far along." She smirked rubbing my growing belly and I felt a small kick making me smile.

The decision to follow through with my pregnancy was a difficult one. At first I truly struggled with the fact that I was carrying the child of the man who violated me, but I could not bring myself to end it. This child is innocent, no matter what Dolohov did, this child is apart of me and I will make sure they have the best life possible. I will make sure that this war wasn't fought in vain, they will never have to live a life in fear of death eaters or their so called dark lord.

"Let's go before she sends Kreacher up here. The last thing I need is a grumpy, old elf berating me." We laughed and we slowly made our way down the stairs. I was moving as fast as I could, being almost 9 months pregnant meant that I was no longer the broom riding, fast paced and as Professor McGonagall would say "_reckless_" girl I was only a year ago, now I'm a 18 year old single mother preparing for my first child.

"It's about time you two. I was beginning to think y'all got lost." Auntie Ellie gave us a bright smile as her strong Louisianan accent rang throughout the dining room.

Elodie Graves was a beautiful woman with glowing light brown skin, long flowing brown curls common among Picquery women, bright hazel eyes, and cheeks riddled with freckles just like mine. She was married to Auror Gregory Graves, the grandson of Former MACUSA Head Auror Perceval Graves, but he was killed by death eaters in a raid around the same time as my mother.

"Sorry Auntie, I'm not moving as fast as I used to. My ankles are swelling up like bludgers." I said making her laugh along with Madeleine and my grandparents.

We ate our lunch having easy and comfortable conversations before Maddie spoke up.

"So Joie have you thought anymore on what we talked about?"

Everyone looked at me with soft, understanding smiles as I took my time to answer. For the past couple of months I've been trying to decide where I want to settle down once I give birth. While I love England, I don't like the unwanted attention that I along with Harry, Hermione, & Ron have gotten since the end of the war. Yes I'm grateful and humbled that they've hailed us heroes, but it seems as though my privacy no longer exists. I don't want to bring my child up in the spotlight, when I don't even like it myself.

"Honestly, I don't know. I love England, but I feel like I won't have any privacy here. And I don't like the spotlight. I just want to raise my child in peace. Skeeter has already spread lies on who the father is; one week it was Harry, the next it was Krum. All I want is to live in peace." I was starting to get worked up, annoyed at the irritating beetle who calls herself a journalist.

"Well our offer is still on the table suge. You could move to the states with us. You have your pick of all your great-gran's properties, there's the Manor in New Orleans, the brownstone in Manhattan, the Manor in Virginia, that Cabin up In Washington state, or the Estate in San Fransisco," she started before Maddie spoke up, "Mama's right Jojo anywhere you wanna go, we'll be right there with you. You're not alone." She finished getting teary eyed.

She and Val sat on both sides of me gathering me in a group hug making relieved tears fall from my eyes. I wouldn't have been able to make it these past few months if it wasn't for my family rallying around me.

"The states don't sound so bad. Maybe we could go back to New Orleans for a couple years before settling down somewhere else," I started before feeling a few kicks to my side making me laugh, "sounds like they like that idea too."

Val snorted kissing my forehead laying a rubbing my belly.

"I wish you would have found out the gender when you had the chance. The suspense is killing me Jo."

"Sue me I like surprises."

The next couple hours went by like any other day. It was early January so going into the garden was out of the question, so we settled into the main sitting room just enjoying each other's company. I resumed my sketching and spoke to Val about how Puddlemore United was seriously slacking this past match, while Maddie and Papa spoke about something to do with the Wizengamot.

_I honestly checked out of their conversation after the first minute, those two could talk politics for hours. _

And Gran and Auntie Ellie spoke about the nursery. We had a crib set up in my room but I didn't want to set up an actual nursery until I figured out where I wanted to live.

Suddenly the floo lit up Harry and Ginny made their way through making my face light up.

I struggled to tried to get up from the couch, sighing as I looked down at my protruding belly.

_You're_ _really_ _doing_ _a_ _number_ _on_ _me_ _kiddo._

As if they could hear my thoughts I felt a small flutter of magic in my gut that wasn't my own. I smiled and rubbed my belly.

My god brother quickly walked over to me with a teasing grin.

"Hold on Jo, you look like you're struggling. I'll come to you." He smirked down at me making me glare at him.

_Smart_ _ass_

"Bite me Potter."

"Stop teasing Harry." Ginny flicked his forehead teasingly leaning down to give me a hug.

"We come baring gifts." Ginny settled on the couch next to me handing me a gryffindor red onesie with a yellow K for Kama in the middle. I smiled looking at Molly Weasley's handy work feeling a warmth in my chest. I already had a small baby shower and had received more than enough gifts from the people closest to me.

"Tell your mom thank you. I love it."

I gave her another hug handing the onesie to Gran as Harry settled down on the couch sitting on the other side of Ginny.

"So how's my favorite mum to be doing?" He asked smirking.

"Well my ankles are swollen up like bludgers, my back hurts like hell, and I can't see my feet. Honestly your god child is kicking my ass." We laughed as I leaned back on the couch sighing feeling a prick in my side. All day I've been feeling this pricks and twinges in my sides and back, but I haven't been too worried about it. Back pain has been apart of everyday life for the past couple of months.

We spent the next couple of hours catching up, with me preparing for the baby, Harry & Ron doing Auror training, Hermione starting her internship at the ministry working under Kingsley, and Ginny finishing her last year at Hogwarts; we really haven't had that much time to spend together. Sure they visit every chance they get, with Mia coming to visit every other day during her lunch break and the boys stopping by at least twice a week for dinner, it's just not the same as seeing them everyday. My favorite couple decided to stay for dinner, and as we made our way back to the dining room I felt another twinge in my side that was much stronger than the others making me clutch my side groaning.

"You alright Jo?" Ginny quickly wrapped her arm around me concerned pushing my curly hair out of my face.

Everyone quickly made their way over to me, with my grandmother being the first.

"Ti kras, what's wrong?" She kneeled down looking up at my hunched over figure with concern.

"I don't know, I feel like.." I was cut off by another sharp pain in my lower back.

"I think you're in labor Mon Soleil." Papa rushes over to me holding me up.

_Labor,_ _I_ _still had_ _two_ _more_ _weeks!_

"I can't be in labor it's to earl-ah.." I could barely get my sentence out feeling as though someone was roundhouse kicking me in my stomach.

"Hurry we'll get her to the medical room, Harry I need you to contact Poppy and tell her that Josette is in labor." Gran spoke softly yet sternly, I guess in an effort to keep me from flipping out.

They quickly led me to the fully stocked and state of the art medical room on the first floor of my grandparent's estate. I decided early on to have a home birth like my mother did, and I wanted Madam Pomfrey to deliver my child like she delivered me.

Papa kept a firm grip on me holding me up as we made our way into the room. I settled on the bed while he went back to Harry probably to inform the rest of our makeshift family that I was in labor.

Val and Maddie helped me change into a gown and I laid back in bed trying to get comfortable as I felt another contraction.

"Breath Ti kras, and take this." Gran tied my curls back in a bun after she handed me a small vile of pain potion.

It was about 15 minutes before Madam Pomfrey arrived and she rushed over to me.

"I'll only be needing Adelaide in here, the rest of you can wait with the others."

My cousins all kissed my cheeks and forehead before making there way out the room only leaving Madam Pomfrey and Gran in here with me.

"Now before we get started is there anyone else you want in here with you?" The mediwitch asked me quickly scanning my vitals.

"Yes, my papa and Hermione, she's the godmother."

Gran nodded and sent her falcon patronus with a message for the both of them to join me in here.

**Omniscient**

It had been about 5 hours and the young witch was finally ready to push.

"I-I I can't do this.. Gran it hurts so much... what if I'm a horrible mother.. I can't do this..." the usually brave gryffindor looked terrified as she looked up at her grandmother's caring eyes.

"I'll have none of that Josette, you can do this because you are not alone. We've got you, and you'll be a terrific mother. You have so much love to give and I know this child will love you unconditionally. I need you to be the gryffindor I know you are and push." The graceful woman kept a tight grip on her granddaughter's hand and gave her an encouraging smile as she wipes the tears from the young witch's eyes.

The young girl nodded her head, took a deep breath and gave a determined push.

"That's it Joie your almost there!" Hermione held onto her best friend's other hand wiping the lose curls from her forehead.

"I can see the head Josette! You can do it! Just a few more pushes!" Poppy exclaimed encouraging the young mother.

After one more push Joie let out a relieved sigh as she heard a sharp cry blare throughout the room.

"It's a girl!"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Poppy placed the small baby girl on her mother's chest which immediately ceased her crying.

Joie sobbed as she looked down at her daughter and felt a fierce love and protectiveness she had never experienced settle in her chest.

She smiled as she looked down at the bright hazel eyes that stared back up at her, before turning to her grandparents.

"She's beautiful Joie." Abdul wiped his tears as he stared down at his great granddaughter with a soft smile.

"What's her name sweetheart?" Adelaide asked smiling wiping the sweat from Joie's forehead with a cold rag.

"Beau. Beau Marcelle Kama."


End file.
